Inuyasha y Toallas Femeninas ¡Desastre!
by Giu Giu
Summary: Nota mental: Nunca mezcles a un medio- demonio con asuntos femeninos (Aunque sea buscar una toalla femenina) #Regalo de cumpleaños para Fireeflower#


**¡Feliz Cumple Fireeflower! *Canta en un ingles grotesco el "Happy Birthday"* Bueno aqui un poco retrasado mi regalo de mi para ti. **

**Espero que te hayan dado mucho regalos y que tus deseos se hayan cumplido. **

**Aclaración: **_ Inuyasha y los demás personajes mencionados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

Resultaba estresante-y agotador-que aquella pequeña y demoníaca época de _El asunto _ahora se estuviese llegando inesperadamente... ¡E inesperadamente es en medio de una batalla contra un demonio de cuatro cabezas!

_-¡Ya verás engendro!-Hablo con suma valentía Inuyasha, como siempre, se consideraba capaz de hacer todo por su cuenta. Pero la realidad era que Inuyasha estaba recibiendo una patada en el trasero._

_-¡Inuyasha!- Kagome se desespero al ver que el demonio tenia Inuyasha del cuello y lo estrangulaba de manera sumamente cruel. Apuntando al corazón, disparo una flecha que gracias a la puntería que tenia lo mato instantáneamente dejando así libre al hanyou- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Inuyasha se levanto del suelo mirando hacia todos lados con suma molestia:-Keh, estoy bien-Kagome lo reprocho con la mirada pero el hanyou no hizo caso._

_-Deberías agradecer a la señorita Kagome- Al igual que resto de grupo, Miroku se mostró molesto ante la actitud- Pareces un niño._

_-Es cierto Inuyasha, ya estas grandecito-Shippo movió su cabeza con mucha razón y recibiendo como respuesta refunfuñes del "niño"._

_-¡Ya me las pagaras chaparro del demonio! ¡Y tu también monje pervertido!- Grito sacudiéndose y empezando con un berrinche. Todos suspiraron como de costumbre y lo dejaron solo. Kagome sobre Kirara empezaba hacer muecas que preocuparon a Sango y le sugirió que volviera a su época._

_-Gracias Sango._

_-Es lo mejor para ti. Lo que no puedo evitar notar es que te sucede cada vez que peleas con Inuyasha._

_-Tienes razón._

_-Quizás tu cuerpo sufre cuando ve la tierna cara de Inuyasha enojado- Guiño el ojo la exterminadora empujándole el codo a su amiga y causándole un sonrojo que competía con el haori del hanyou._

_-¡Sango! ¿Qué dices?- Kagome no pudo evitar taparse la cara y así cruzar el pozo para retornar al templo- Sango tiene razón, Inuyasha me moviliza todo... ¡Pero es un tonto!-Irrumpió sus pensamientos cuando de pronto..._

_No podía ser._

_Ahora no._

_Imposible._

_-¡No!- Era lo peor. Peor que bajas notas. Peor que Naraku… ¡La llegada de "El asunto" antes de tiempo! ¿Podía ser peor?_

_-¡Kagome! ¿Dónde estás?-Se escucho la voz de un impaciente hanyou. Ahora si era cartón lleno. No podría…_

_Desmayo._

* * *

-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta maldita sea!-Escucha una voz en tono preocupado pero algo bruto. Era Inuyasha. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y contemplo unos ojos dorados observándola plenamente-Ya despertaste-Exclamo Inuyasha seriamente.

Kagome se incorporo y contemplo el sitio, era su cuarto. Inuyasha la había llevado hasta su cama. El hanyou la miro como se incorporaba y hablo.

-Hay olor a sangre, ¿Acaso un examen te hirió?

¡Se había olvidado de El asunto! Debía ir al baño por toallas femeninas pero el dolor era demasiado. ¿Qué haría?

-Responde Kagome ¿Por qué hay olor a sangre?-Reiteró el hanyou impaciente.

No tenía otra alternativa.

-Inuyasha ¿Me harías un favor? Irías al baño por una toalla femenina- Por la cara de impresión del hanyou sabía que estaba más perdido que ella cuando cruzo el pozo por primera vez.

- ¿Qué demonios es una toalla femenina?- Interrogo con un hilo de voz.

-¡Tu ve por un paquete rosado!- _El asunto_ ataco haciendo que Inuyasha casi sufra un infarto por el grito de la chica- Esta en una puertita justo arriba del lavamanos- Respondió ahora con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué demonio la controla?- Se pregunto Inuyasha poniendo una expresión de suma confusión. Tenía una misión sumamente difícil: Buscar una toalla femenina.

* * *

- Bien…- Miro todo su alrededor seriamente- ¡Buscare una toalla femenina!

1- Había un montón de paquetes rosados en la puertita.

2- Inuyasha se enfurece si algo no va bien.

3- ¿Hanyou y toallas femeninas? ¿En qué mundo estamos?

Respuesta: Un total desastre.

-¡¿Cuál de todos ustedes es la toalla?!- Grito el hanyou sacudiendo con fervor el pequeño mueble produciendo que se callera el enguaje bucal que aterrizo en la boca del hanyou- ¡Mi lengua! ¡Me arde!

Ahora venia su siguiente enemigo : Salir de la bañera.

-¡Te destruiré! ¡Recibe mis Garras de Acero! -El patito de hule de Sota quedo rebanado por el retorcido Inuyasha, las cremas para el pelo se partieron y al resbalarse abrió a la canilla causando que todo se volviera espuma- ¡Ah! ¡Esto está empeorando!

Mojado, irritado y envuelto en papel higiénico (Intento limpiar todo con el papel pero empeoro las cosas) solo le faltaba una cosa…

.

.

.

…encontrar la toalla femenina.

-Debo hacer algo…- Se puso su mano en la barbilla para pensar, volvió a rebuscar y…

.

.

.

…encontró un paquete rosado que decía "Toalla Femenina: Para los días en que todo nos asfixia"

-Keh. No era tan difícil-Tomo su botín y retorno al cuarto de Kagome donde le esperaba…

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué hiciste en el baño?

-Solo buscaba tu estúpida toalla ¿Por cierto para qué es?

-¡Abajo! ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?! ¡Abajo! ¡Eres un depravado!¡Abajo!

…muchos Abajos.

-¡Kagome! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Después de que fui por tu estúpida toalla- Reclamo Inuyasha tapándole la boca así dejaba de bajarlo al suelo.

Era cierto, ella por culpa de el asunto no había tenido noción de que Inuyasha (Desconociendo universalmente el tema) de todas formas busco lo que necesitaba. Empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡No llores! ¡Deja de llorar!- Insistía nervioso: Llorar significaba una dosis de Abajo para él- ¡Pareces una tonta llorando!

-No es nada- Exclamo secándose Kagome- Lloro porque eres muy bueno conmigo y lo que sucede es que estos días yo…

-¿Tu?

-Yo…

-¿Tu?

-Yo…

-¿Tu que maldita sea?

-¡He estado con menstruación!

Nuevamente la confusión envuelve a Inuyasha. Kagome suspira.

-Ah…-Exclamo Inuyasha. Kagome suspiró aliviada- ¿Y que es monstruoación?

-Es algo… complicado, personal y...femenino-Lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero las orejas desarrolladas de Inuyasha lo captaron.

-Ah…-Volvió a repetir- Para eso me pedias las toallas femeninas.

-Claro- Sonrió Kagome ¡Inuyasha había entendido!- Bien…-Exclamo- Sal un poco al pasillo así me coloco la toalla femenina y luego vuelve.

Inuyasha asintió y salió al pasillo pero ahora tenía una enriendo de ideas en la cabeza.

-Okay…-Empezó a hacer trabajar su cerebro- La monstruoción es algo femenino que ataca a Kagome, pero la toalla femenina es un hechizo que la protege… ¿Qué tendrá la toalla femenina?- Se interrogo- ¡Kagome eres una tonta! ¡La toalla nos serviría para derrotar a Naraku!

-¡Por fin!- Suspiro Kagome subiéndose sus bragas sesionando sobre si la toalla había quedado bien acomodada. Suspiro- Pobre Inuyasha…lo hice pasar por muchas dificultades.

Nota mental: Nunca mezcles a un medio- demonio con asuntos femeninos (Aunque sea buscar una toalla femenina)

-Kagome…- Sintió toques tímidos en la puerta, asomó la cabeza y vio al hanyou con su mirada interrogativa -¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro…-Él paso y se acomodo al lado de Kagome , ambos sentados en la cama- Gracias Inuyasha.

-Keh, no hay de que…pero no entiendo porque nunca la has usado en batalla- Cuestiono molesto.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡A la toalla tonta!- Indico gritándole. No podía entender como esa chica era una sacerdotisa y buena arquera- ¡Ese hechizo nos protegería de Naraku y lo destruiría!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- ¿En qué pensaba Inuyasha? La toalla femenina es para otra cosa…-Inuyasha, la toalla femenina es otra cosa…- Kagome esperaba que ya se acabara todo esto de _El asunto _de una vez…

Inuyasha se quedo callado uno segundos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es una toalla femenina?

…pero recién empezaba

**_Fin_**

* * *

¿Qué te ha parecido, cumpleañera ya bien cumplida? A los demás también, por supuesto, cualquier comentario será bien recibido xD.

Y si tienen tiempo, pasen por el foro ¡Siéntate! y alguno de los topics de los retos cumpleañeros: www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/88322345/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Fire .


End file.
